


take me there (and to all the other places)

by supxrgirlshero



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supxrgirlshero/pseuds/supxrgirlshero
Summary: "Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Samantha was looking at her, maybe she was just needy, maybe it was the fact that Samantha looked stupidly hot in that dress - and any other piece of clothing -, maybe it was how she whispered in her ear just now.Katrina wasn’t sure of made her mouth go straight to Samantha’s"ORKatrina and Samantha share a moment at Donna and Harvey's wedding.
Relationships: Katrina Bennett & Samantha Wheeler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	take me there (and to all the other places)

**Author's Note:**

> yo! here's my version of what should have happened at darveys wedding, hope you all like it and let me know what you think. also shoutout to ray 💜
> 
> English is NOT my first language and i don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are mine. i don't own suits nor its characters and blah blah blah.
> 
> i'm @ktrnabennett on twitter just in case
> 
> enjoy!

The first dance of the last minute bride and groom had just finished and gave room to many guests taking over the dancing floor. Dancing together, apart. Couples that had been together forever, couples that weren’t together for that long, people that barely knew each other, all moving their bodies accordingly to the song that was playing. Laughs and conversations also filled the room.

And then there was Katrina. Sat in one of the tables staring at the glass of champagne in front of her. She ran her eyes through the room and stopped at a young couple. The boy seemed lost in the girl, looking at her like there was no one else in the enormous saloon. 

This reminded Katrina of Brian and she ended up missing him. No, not him. She missed the way he made her feel. Seen, desired. She sighed wondering when someone would look at her like that again. Preferably someone available.

“Weddings, am I right?” Katrina jumped a little in her chair when Samantha, who came from nowhere, sat by her side “Makes your head go places.”

“Yeah” the shorter blond nodded slowly “Places.”

“Are you there now?” Samantha leaned towards Katrina suggestively “At those so called places?”

Katrina narrowed her eyes at her friend, who threw her head back laughing. “It may come as shock to you, Samantha, but you’re not as funny as you think you are.”

The taller one made an effort to stop laughing and raised both her hands whispering a ‘sorry’. She took a sip of her drink and turned to Katrina again. “For real though, are you there?”

“Why do you wanna know?”

“Cause there’s where I am.” 

Katrina took a good look at Samantha’s face, looking for any sign that indicated she was joking but the only thing she found was a shy smile. Samantha Wheeler was everything but shy. She wasn’t joking that’s for sure.

Katrina shrugged before answering, but closed her mouth the moment she opened it when Samantha face palmed. She looked around confused. Samantha made a gesture at the people in the dance floor, gathering around in pairs, starting to dancing slowly.

“A Thousand Years? Seriously?” she started to laugh like before, a loud laugh that sounded so good. Katrina did the same this time.

“I bet it was Louis’s idea.” 

Samantha laughed harder because that really was such a Louis thing. Katrina smiled at the sound, Samantha laughing wasn’t something that happened often at the firm. What now she considered a crime. 

Samantha took a deep breath after laughing. “What a cliche”

“Yeah. But it’s a beautiful song anyway.”

“You think so?” Samantha was frowning but Katrina just nodded “It’s way too sweet”

“Who said otherwise? It’s still beautiful.”

“I have to say I wouldn’t have taken you as a hopeless romantic at first but it kinda makes sense now.”

“A hopele-” Katrina grunted making Samantha laugh a little “You are unbelievable!”

“It’s my charm” 

Katrina tried to keep a serious face but that last commentary made her smile, so she just put an appetizer in her mouth and shook her head.

They were in silence for a moment and then Samantha looked at her friend, really looked at her. The long blue dress wrapping her body and her hair in a low bun made her look more beautiful than she already was. She moved her body, unwittingly, in the rhythm of the song that was almost reaching its chorus.

So Samantha grabbed her glass and drank it all at once and got up, passing her hands through her own dress, also long but light pink. She held out her right hand to Katrina, who looked at her not understanding it. 

“Since you like this song so much…” she shrugged “Dance with me”

Katrina snorted trying to remember when she said she liked the song and accepted her hand, being led to the dancefloor. Samantha wrapped her arms around Katrina’s waist, who had her own arms above her friend’s shoulders.

The two blondes slid around the dancefloor, trying to reproduce the other people’s steps. They smiled at each other, not knowing what to say.

Samantha had her gaze fixed in Katrina’s eyes, they were almost like a magnet. She remembered how when she met the young lawyer at first she thought they were blue, but taking a closer look realized they were actually green. Beautifully green. 

Katrina was distracted by something happening behind Samantha. In a corner Donna and Harvey were holding each other. The redhead laughed because of something her newly husband had said. She pushed him away jokingly but he pulled her back, kissing her. When they were apart, Donna ran her hand through Harvey’s hair and he was looking at her without even blink. As if he wanted to memorize every small detail of her. As if he haven’t done that already. Like the boy and his girlfriend minutes before.

Katrina always admired Donna and Harvey’s relationship. Maybe, and just maybe, she even envied it. The complicity, the intimacy, between them, how well they knew each other and were better off when together. One day, she wanted to have something like that. 

She sighed after all. “Yes, I’m there.”

“Hum?” Samantha’s tone was distant

“The places, I’m there.”

“Hum.” she repeated with a different intonation

“Are you even hearing me?” Katrina rolled her eyes, there weren’t many things in the world she hated more than not being taken seriously.

She took her eyes off the couple of the hour to look at Samantha. And that’s when it hit her. Samantha was looking at her the same way Harvey looked at Donna. 

The song ended and another cheerful one started, making the people dance more excitedly. But the two of them stayed as they were, still dancing slowly. Katrina was surprised when Samantha pulled her closer, making her lose her balance but Samantha’s arms were steady around her.

She felt a shiver run through her whole body when Samantha said: “Maybe we can meet there. I hear you.”

Wasn’t much what she said but how it was said. Samantha whispered right at Katrina’s ear. And even though she couldn’t see her face, Katrina could swear her friend was smiling.

Samantha seemed to just notice the songs have switched and then got a little away from Katrina, but her arms were still on her waist. “Do you also like this song? We can’t dance this one as well, if you want to.”

Katrina took her arms off Samantha’s shoulders and placed them on both sides of her face. 

Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the way Samantha was looking at her, maybe she was just needy, maybe it was the fact that Samantha looked stupidly hot in that dress - and any other piece of clothing -, maybe it was how she whispered in her ear just now.

Katrina wasn’t sure of made her mouth go straight to Samantha’s, but man was she grateful! Samantha’s soft lips against her own were a priceless feeling. Tasted like cherry and bourbon. She liked it. 

Samantha was taken back with surprise at first but then just closed her eyes, savoring the moment and returning the kiss. Katrina was delicate but there was a certain urgence in her tongue. It wasn’t her first time with a woman, but Samantha conclude that no other woman that came before would ever get close to Katrina and to how one kiss made her feel. 

It was Katrina who broke the kiss, trying to catch her breath, she was still holding Samantha’s face and then passed one of her fingers in the corner of lower lip, where her lipstick had been smudged.

Samantha opened her eyes and smiled with the touch. “Who’s unbelievable now?”

They both laughed and Katrina slipped her hands down Samantha’s shoulders and then the skin of her naked arms until they fell at the sides of her body. The women looked around, everyone else was still dancing as if nothing had happened.

“Yeah, I guess we went there.” Katrina joked unsure, gazing her hands.

“You most certainly took me there” Samantha tilted her head thinking “To many places.”

Katrina raised her head to Samantha. She wanted to feel like that again. And over and over again until she gets tired. But she wasn’t sure that would ever get tired.

That wasn’t her being needy nor all the drinking. She was needy yes, and a little high, but was she was feeling wouldn’t leave when once she got sober or when she wouldn’t be needy anymore. 

Samantha was one hell of a woman, not to be attracted to her wasn’t an option. And they knew each other for a long time for her to know that she liked Samantha. All of her. Even if they spend half of their times messing with each other, that was a lot of respect and fondness between them.

“You know, as much as I like what will possibly become an inside joke,” Katrina grabbed Samantha’s hand and led her off of the dancefloor “We could finish the night somewhere else, in an actual place.”

Samantha smirked “Like my apartment? Or yours?” Katrina nodded “Ok, let’s go!”

They went to where Donna and Harvey were to say goodbye before leaving the saloon together, their hands touching. It was quite late but the night would still be long in all the good meanings.

**Author's Note:**

> fuck aaron korsh lives


End file.
